In the Scant Moments We Have
by Lakshyarahita
Summary: Draco takes advantage of the few minutes he has alone before class to get down and dirty with his beloved apple. T for overtly sexual language.


**I've been wanting to write some Harry Potter fic for ages, but unfortunately I feel like I don't know enough details to write a legitimate canon-based fic, and it's too difficult to think of an AU without magic! My friend Emma requested some drapple, though, so here it is - my first foray into Harry Potter fanfiction! **

**On a side note, I hope that every drapple fic like this is rated T or above, because even if he's technically just eating an apple, the language...is so overtly sexual...children should stay away from this stuff. XD**

**Enjoy!**

_Dedicated to Emma, the apple of my eye ;)_

* * *

_In the Scant Moments We Have_

Draco Malfoy surreptitiously glanced around the empty classroom, his heart pounding so loudly he could hear it in his ears. He knew that it would be a while before anyone else entered the Defense of the Dark Arts room – he was ten minutes early, after all – but he was overly cautious about anyone interrupting when he was spending time was his beloved. It wouldn't do for anyone to find out about his secret, lest they take advantage of his one weakness; and besides, he loved the thrill that sneaking around gave him. It added a certain spice to their relationship, he believed, and he knew she agreed whole-heartedly.

Finally deeming it safe to begin romancing his precious – or else too overcome by his raging hormones to give any further thought to safety and secrecy – Draco reached deep into his schoolbag and pulled out a glistening green apple. He sighed softly, yearningly, as her roundness fit firmly into his palm, her green skin reflecting in his grey lust-filled eyes. He couldn't wait to taste her. His mouth watered at the thought of her flavorful juices. But he held himself back, because he knew that they would both enjoy themselves more if he took his time.

Draco started as he always started his fruity lovemaking; he caressed her lush curves with the very tips of his fingers. He left none of her skin untouched, and as he completed his ministrations both he and his apple were trembling with need. (Well, he was trembling, but he was sure the apple would be too if it could move.) Finally, content with his admiration of all her glorious green beauty, he lifted her ever so gently towards his mouth. Draco paused for a moment, holding his beloved scant inches from his mouth, smirking slightly as he heard (well, as he assumed she would if actually autonomous) the apple beg softly for them to become one. When he felt he had teased his precious enough, he placed her skin against his lips, pressing a kiss full of love and lust into her greenness. Then, ever so slowly, he opened his mouth and let his tongue trace the curve his fingers had caressed mere minutes before. Draco finally bit into her firm flesh, a piece of her now inside him. He winced at the loud _crunch_ his bite made. The first time always hurt her the most.

He gave his love a moment to recover from the pain he was sure she was feeling (or would feel if, as mentioned above, she was actually capable of feeling). When he sensed she would be able to continue lovemaking, he licked the succulent juices that his bite had made, imagining his apple moaning beneath him. He closed his eyes and savored her sweetness, and moaned loudly before he could stop himself. He opened his eyes halfway and brought his tender lover back towards his mouth, eager to take another bite.

Suddenly there was a _click_ – someone was opening the door! Draco panicked. He loathed being walked in on when he was having alone time with his apple, and he was absolutely uncomfortable of others observing their lovemaking. _They just don't understand!_ he thought desperately, and he knew his beloved understood. After a quick, quiet discussion (in which Draco had thoughts and the apple did nothing), Draco shoved his apple back into his schoolbag, moments before Blaise Zabini stepped into the room.

"Hey, Draco," said Blaise, glancing at him oddly as Blaise made his way to his seat.

Draco said nothing, simply staring at Bliase wide-eyed, wondering if the other boy could tell how utterly debauched he felt.

But Blaise didn't seem to notice, Draco realized with relief, and only pulled out some Arithmancy homework. Blaise gave Draco another slightly concerned glance, but then Draco realized he was staring and stopped.

"Draco, are you alright?"

Draco started, but didn't meet Blaise's eyes. _What if he figures out I was loving my apple! _"I'm perfectly fine, thank you for asking."

"Okay…what were you doing here all alone then?"

"Nothing much, just lov-_eating_ an apple," Draco winced as he said this, sure that Blaise would catch his verbal slip.

"Well, where is it?"

Draco finally looked up at Blaise, surprised that Blaise apparently hadn't noticed his sudden change of verbs. "Where's what?"

"Your apple, Malfoy, the one you were eating." Blaise was looking at him with clear suspicion, and Draco fought hard to hide his disgust. _What man asks to see another man's apple? You're twisted, Blaise, utterly twisted._

"I put it away, Zabini," Draco said coldly, and stared straight ahead until Blaise finally gave up on interrogating Malfoy and returned to his homework. For the next few minutes until the other students arrived, Draco fantasized about all the fun times he and his beloved would be having that night.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Tell me if you want more Drapple drabbles. ;)**


End file.
